Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 describe female terminals to be electrically connected to their respective male terminals.
Such female terminals each mainly include an electrical connector into which the male terminal is to be inserted; elastic contact members built in the electrical connector, and being capable of getting into contact with the male terminal; and an electrical wire crimp part to be crimped onto an electrical wire electrically connected to the male terminal inserted in the electrical connector.
Once the male terminal is inserted into the electrical connector in which the elastic contact members are arranged, the elastically-deformed elastic contact pieces of the elastic contact members get into pressure contact with the male terminal due to resilience. Thereby, the female terminal is electrically connected to the male terminal. In addition, multiple elastic contact pieces are provided to each elastic contact member for the purpose of increasing the area of the contact between the elastic contact member and the male terminal.